For a machine tool (hereinafter, sometimes referred to simply as “equipment”), a device has been proposed which prevents relocation of a machine tool, such as relocation from the current owner to a third party or relocation to another country, by limiting the start of the machine tool when relocation of the machine tool is detected (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
The above-described device includes an operation limiting unit configured to permit an operation of a machine tool during a period of time from when a relocation detection unit detects relocation until a determination unit determines that a predetermined time condition is met, and to limit the operation of the machine tool in the case where the determination unit determines that the predetermined time condition is met.